The wolf queen
by xxitisbluexx
Summary: Gendry nació como el bastardo del Rey Robert. Cuando su padre supo que los hijos de la Reina Cersei fueron concebidos del incesto con su hermano mellizo, lo legitimó y reconoció como heredero al Trono de Hierro. Logró aprender a manejar sus nuevas responsabilidades, y cuando conoce a su futura esposa, Lady Arya Stark entiende la debilidad de su padre por las mujeres Stark. AU
1. Sansa

**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin**

* * *

 **A/N** : He regresado, y con un nuevo fic.

Esta idea ha rondado por mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, y finalmente me decidí a llevarla a cabo.

Lo único que tengo que aclarar es que es un AU, solamente de humor y romance y que va a carecer de todo lo típico de ASOIAF: muerte, guerras, sangre, trama compleja y rica... Esto solamente se va a centrar en la relación del Príncipe Gendry Baratheon y su futura esposa, Lady Arya Stark.

Conclusión: no existe Daenerys, ni su reclamo al trono, ni la amenaza de los no muertos, y Jon Arryn jamás murió.

No sé cuantos capitulos tendrá, pero creo que no será muy extenso. También quiero aclarar que solo la introducción será contada desde el punto de vista de Sansa, lo demás sera desde el POV de Gendry y Arya.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Introducción**

* * *

Decidieron detenerse antes de que el sol llegara a su punto más alto, a un costado del arroyo. Quedaban pocas millas hasta la próxima posada, y los caballos necesitaban hidratarse y descansar.  
Lo primero que pensó, cuando salió del carruaje y el viento seco golpeó su rostro, fue que extrañaba Invernalia. A pesar de poseer rasgos marcadamente Tully, ella también era una Stark, y estaba acostumbrada al frío. Cuando se marchó de su hogar –dos años atrás– y se convirtió en la esposa de Ser Loras Tyrell, uno de sus desafíos más difíciles fue adaptarse al nuevo clima. Altojardín era conocida por tener un campo de rosas doradas que se extendía más allá del horizonte, y deliciosas frutas que de sólo verlas se le hace a uno agua la boca. Pero lo que nadie le dijo es que el durante las tardes el viento es tan húmedo que hace que las mujeres lleven vestidos cortos de seda que se les pegan a la piel por el sudor, y los hombres prefieran encontrar un buen árbol bajo el cual dormir, a hacer cualquier otra actividad. No fue hasta la tercera luna que su cuerpo se acostumbró a los vientos cálidos, y ahora se movía por el lugar con gracia y delicadeza, haciendo honor a su título de Señora de Altojardín.

Una fuerte risa llamó su atención, y al voltear su mirada, encontró a Arya corriendo junto a Nymeria hasta perderse en los árboles.

«La sangre de lobo corre por sus venas—pensó, con una sonrisa—. Es más Stark de lo que jamás seremos mis hermanos y yo.»

Sansa sabía que sus deberes habían cambiado al casarse, pero no supo cuánto extrañaba a su familia hasta que regresó a Invernalia, una luna atrás. Rickon había crecido desde la última vez que vio y las habilidades de Bran demostraban que sería un caballero muy capaz; su señor padre hizo un buen trabajo educando a Robb y el muchacho lucía como un digno sucesor para gobernar el Norte, y Arya… ella continuaba fiel a sí misma. La primera vez que volvió a verla, la encontró cabalgando con la misma destreza que siempre la caracterizó. Arya había bajado del animal de un solo salto, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos con una euforia y cariño que jamás creyó posible entre ellas. Incluso ahora –a pocas semanas de su decimosexto día del nombre–, su hermana seguía luciendo como aquella niña curiosa y alegre que hacía amistades con todo el mundo, que dejó atrás al abandonar Invernalia.

Arya regresó luego de varios minutos, con su vestido color ciruela manchado con lodo, y un ramillete de flores en su mano, el cual entregó a padre, y él aceptó con una sonrisa. Sansa estaba a punto de reprenderla por su olor a tierra y su cabello enmarañado, pero Arya pareció notarlo incluso antes de que abra la boca, porque se acercó con una sonrisa hasta quedar frente a ella.  
—No hay necesidad de tener celos, querida hermana —le dijo, extendiéndole una rosa color rojizo—. He guardado la más bella para ti.  
Sansa meneó su cabeza con una leve risa, mientras aceptaba el regalo, y no pudo evitar la mueca de asombro al tocar la flor y encontrar que tenía ninguna espina alrededor del tallo. No tuvo que pensar mucho en aquello, pues entonces su mirada bajó hacia las manos de su hermana, las cuales tenían pequeños cortes que le indicaron que fue ella quien se encargó de retirarlas.  
—Hasta la rosa más bella tiene espinas, Arya —le susurró, envolviendo un pañuelo de seda alrededor de la palma de su mano herida—. No debiste ser tan imprudente.  
—Algunas cosas nunca cambian, hermana.

Sansa no puede evitar preocuparse por el temperamento salvaje de su hermana, y como se adaptará a convertirse en la esposa del Príncipe Gendry Baratheon, y la futura Reina de los Siete Reinos, pero le devuelve la sonrisa a Arya y empuja sus pensamientos fuera, porque aún faltan tres días para que lleguen a Desembarco del Rey, y la boda no será hasta que Arya se convierta en una mujer de diez y seis.

* * *

Sansa levantó la vista del libro del poesía, y cuando observó a su hermana a un costado de la gran cama –la cual debían compartir– supo que era lo que deseaba.  
—Toma asiento, Arya —le susurró, con una sonrisa, dejando el libro a un costado.  
Su hermana obedeció y se sentó en medio de la cama, echando todo su cabello color castaño oscuro a su espalda. Le tomó un par de segundos encontrar su cepillo, pero apenas lo hizo se colocó detrás de ella, y comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Su señora madre se encargó de hacer lo mismo con ella desde que era una niña de tres; entraba a su recamara cada noche antes de ir a dormir, y compartían ese momento de madre e hija. Solía elogiarle su largo cabello rojizo, y le decía en la hermosa mujer que se convertiría cuando florezca. Ella siempre disfrutó de esa atención, pero no fue hasta que creció que se percató de que Lady Catelyn jamás hizo lo mismo con Arya. Cuando su hermana se convirtió en una niña de diez, le pidió por primera vez que le cepillara el cabello. Sansa se sorprendió ante aquello, porque nunca imaginó a Arya en una actividad femenina como esa, pero accedió gustosa. Siempre lamentó que su madre haya muerto antes de poder compartir esos gestos con Arya, pero ahora estaba ella para acompañar a su hermana. Le alegraba ser la primera persona en cepillar el cabello de Arya, y esperaba tener muchas hijas –con cabello Tully, Stark o Tyrell– para hacer lo mismo.

—Extrañaba esto —le confesó, y su hermana tarareó una palabra casi inaudible para decirle que ella también añoraba eso.  
La noche estaba muy calma; el único sonido presente era el del cepillo abriéndose paso entre los mechones de cabello de Arya, y Sansa tomó aquello como una buena oportunidad para tener una charla más íntima.

—Sé que no solemos hablar de estas cosas, Arya —susurró—. Pero quiero que sepas qué si tienes alguna duda, estaré aquí para oírla.  
—Una duda… ¿acerca de qué? —tal y como esperaba, su hermana seguía esquivando las preguntas demasiado personales.  
—De tu matrimonio, Arya —respondió—. No está mal tener miedo.  
—Oh… pues no lo tengo. Además, no es cómo si tuviera otra opción.  
Sansa suspiró suavemente, mientras pensaba en el hombre al que su hermana había sido prometida. Cuando ella fue prometida a Loras Tyrell, todos ya conocían al caballero por ser apuesto, noble y cortés. El Príncipe Gendry, en cambio, había nacido como un bastardo y su reputación aún no era muy conocida.  
—Sigo pensando que la decisión de padre no es correcta —confesó—. Mereces más que un bastardo, Arya.  
—El Príncipe no es un bastardo —su hermana respondió—. Es hijo del Rey Robert, y una dama… una dama de una Casa pequeña del Sur.  
—Pues así lo haya parido la Señora de la Casa Martell, nació como un bastardo.

«Concebido por la lujuria, y no por el amor.»

—No importa ya, el Rey Robert lo ha legitimado —su hermana se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.  
—Solamente lo ha hecho por una razón.

El Rey Robert estaba casado con la bella Reina, Cersei Lannister, y durante el matrimonio ella dio a luz a tres hijos: Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen. Ella estuvo prometida a Joffrey desde muy pequeña, y siempre había soñado con casarse con él, gobernar a su lado y poblar el castillo con príncipes y princesas. Pero sus sueños murieron cuando se supo que los hijos de la Reina no fueron producto de su relación con el Rey, si no de una unión pecaminosa con su hermano mellizo, Ser Jaime Lannister. El Rey Robert enfureció como nunca al saberlo, y mandó a extinguir la Casa Lannister y a su vasalla, la Casa Clegane. Muchos decían que Robert mató a su esposa con su mazo, de la misma forma en que asesinó a Rhaegar Targaryen; otros contaban que Cersei había logrado escapar, y que vivía oculta entre las sombras. Lo único verdadero eran los tres cuerpos de niños que los caballeros de la Guardia Real retiraron del castillo.  
Cuando supo la noticia, lloró durante dos días a su prometido, hasta que las historias sobre Joffrey llegaron a sus oídos, y descubrió que ocultaba una crueldad enorme para un niño de su edad. Ahora, Sansa solamente lamentaba la muerte de Tommen y Myrcella, dos niños inocentes que pagaron por los pecados de sus padres.

—Además, padre dice que el Príncipe tiene un buen corazón —Arya continuó, como si percibiera sus pensamientos y quisiera alejarla de estos— ¿No confías en su palabra?  
—Por supuesto que sí, Arya.

El silencio comenzó a reinar entre ambas, y Sansa rogó por que su padre no se haya equivocado al destacar el noble corazón del Príncipe Gendry.  
—El Príncipe tuvo su vigésimo día del nombre hace un par de lunas.  
— ¿Y? —ella preguntó, sin saber a donde quería llegar su hermana.  
— ¿No es un poco mayor para estar soltero? —cuestionó—. Ha sido legitimado hace más de tres años.  
—Bueno… padre dice que el Príncipe Gendry pasó la mayor parte de su vida en Rocadragón, como pupilo de Stannis Baratheon —respondió—. Tal vez el Rey Robert quería que se concentrara en su formación antes de prometerlo a una dama… después de todo, es su primogénito, el heredero al Trono de Hierro.  
—No lo sé, Sansa…  
— ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber?  
—Tal vez el Príncipe prefiere la compañía de los hombres —Arya especuló, y Sansa se sonrojó al oír sus palabras.  
—Deja de decir tonterías, Arya.  
—O quizás es un eunuco —continuó— ¿Cómo se supone que lleve a sus hijos en mi vientre si no tiene una polla?  
Sansa quedó unos segundos petrificada por el lenguaje de su hermana, y el cepillo resbaló de sus dedos, cayendo al suelo de madera.  
— ¡Arya! ¡Hablas como un marinero! —le reprendió— ¿Quién te ha enseñado esas palabras?  
Arya no respondió a eso, pero no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber quién era el culpable de que su hermana –una dama, la futura Reina de los Siete Reinos– usara ese lenguaje.  
—Padre debió mantenerte lejos de Theon —susurró—. Puede que nuestros hermanos encuentren gracioso que pronuncies esas palabras, pero está mal visto en la familia real.  
—Aún falta para llegar a Desembarco del Rey —Arya suspiró, volteando para verla a los ojos—. Déjame seguir siendo _Aryaentrelospiés_ un rato más.  
El corazón de Sansa se encogió ante la petición de su hermana, y no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y acceder a su pedido.

* * *

Para cuando cae la noche, Arya yace dormida en la cama, envuelta en una profunda tranquilidad y Sansa no puede dejar de observarla. Aquella niña de la que una vez se burló y a la que llamó _"Aryacaracaballo"_ , se había convertido en una mujer florecida ya, con un carácter terco, pero voluntarioso, y una belleza salvaje que los norteños no dejaban de comparar con la hermana de su señor padre, Lyanna.

Sansa aparta con delicadeza un cabello del rostro de su hermana, y se recuesta a su lado, tapándose con las sábanas. Cierra los ojos, y el último pensamiento que tiene antes de dormir, es su preocupación por que sucederá cuando lleguen a Desembarco del Rey, y traten de encerrar a una loba en una jaula de oro.

* * *

 **A/N** : Es un poco corto, pero repito que es una introducción...

De más está aclarar que Gendry es el único bastardo que Robert tuvo... espero que no hayan quedado muy confundidos XD

Oh, y quiero decir que una de las cosas que más me impulsó a escribir el fic, fue plasmar una relación de unión entre las hermanas Stark. Ya han visto que Lady Catelyn murió (pido perdón por asesinarla XD) y Sansa será algo así como la figura materna de Arya... aunque seguirán teniendo sus discusiones de vez en cuando.

Espero que este fic sea tan bien recibido como los demás, y que tengan paciencia. Planeo hacer un POV distinto en cada capítulo, así que puede que me tome un tiempo más largo actualizar, porque los capítulos tendrán como mínimo 3.000 palabras.

¡Saludos!


	2. Arya I

**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin**

* * *

 **A/N** : Finalmente estoy publicando el primer capítulo... un mes después.

Es un poco gracioso, porque siempre que traigo un nuevo capítulo/fic, comienzo pidiendo disculpas por el atraso y dando una explicación... y esta no será la excepción.

Tenía planeado comenzar con un POV de Gendry, y luego intercalarlo con los de Arya. Juro que lo intenté, pero no lo sé... simplemente no pude escribirlo... entonces me puse a escribir el segundo capítulo (contado desde el POV de Arya) y salió rápido XD. Como la situación no cambiaba, probé con hacer el primer cap desde el POV de Arya y resulta que lo escribí en menos de tres días... conclusión: aquí estoy.  
No sé si todos los capítulos serán contados por Arya, trataré de meter uno de Gendry de vez en cuando... y si no, pues aclaro ahora que es una posibilidad... y probablemente tendré que cambiar el Summary XD  
El segundo capítulo está completado en un 80% aprox, así que me tomará menos tiempo en actualizar.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el cap _*yay*_

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Arya agradeció a todos los Dioses que la casa rodante en la que viajaban tuviera dos ventanas, porque el calor del sur se filtraba por cada abertura de la madera y cada orificio disponible, envolviéndola completamente. Incluso con su tonto vestido de seda, podía sentir el sudor acumulándose en su cuerpo.  
— ¿No es hermoso?  
Volteó la vista hacia su costado, mirando a su hermana. Sansa había repetido esa pregunta una y otra vez desde que se adentraron en Desembarco del Rey; siempre miraba por la ventana hacia las ostentosas posadas, las mujeres con vestidos finos, y joyas en su cuello, brillando tanto como lo hacía el sol cuando estaba en su punto más alto. A Arya no le parecía bonito, para nada; pero en vez de llevarle la contraria, asentía con su cabeza sin demasiada emoción, solamente para complacer a su hermana. Esta vez hizo lo mismo, y ella le mostró esa misma sonrisa de emoción que raramente le había dado en su infancia.

Cuando escuchó el chillido agudo que Sansa dejó salir, su cuerpo se estremeció en sorpresa. Un segundo después, lo que llegó a sus oídos fue la orden de los guardias para permitirles el paso y anunciar su llegada, y entonces supo que ya habían llegado a la Fortaleza Roja. Su cuerpo se tensó al instante, y al voltear su mirada hacia su hermana, la encontró con una expresión de alegría que la hacía lucir como una niña. Aquello la hizo sonreír suavemente, y por un momento olvidó el malestar en su estómago. Hasta que su señor padre abrió la puerta de madera de la casa rodante, extendiendo una mano hacia ambas para hacerlas bajar.  
«Soy un lobo» se recordó, y luego de una respiración profunda, bajó para enfrentar su destino.

Pensaba que el aire sería caliente, como el fuego de los dragones, pero cuando la suave y fresca brisa le rozó las piernas, se deleitó. Esperó que su hermana descienda también, y trató de no rodar sus ojos ni quejarse cuando la pelirroja le acomodó la capucha de su capa. Sansa también acarició con dulzura la simple trenza que colgaba en su hombro izquierdo, aquella por la que había batallado tanto por conservar, cuando su hermana insistía en que le permita peinarla "en forma adecuada" para conocer al Rey. Ese gesto le recordó al amor entre una madre y su hija, y maldijo en sus pensamientos cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo último que anhelaba era que la familia real la conozca de esa manera, con el rostro húmedo y los ojos rojos, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

«Soy un lobo» volvió a recordar, exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones «y los lobos no lloran»

Caminó junto a su hermana, con su padre a la cabeza y se detuvo cuando él lo hizo. El Rey Robert se imponía frente a ellos, con dos hombres a su costado. Arya fijó su vista en el más joven de ellos, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules profundos. Vestía una armadura verde esmaltada, y el ciervo color oro que portaba en su pecho no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas. Ese era su futuro esposo.  
Arya tuvo que tragar saliva, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía. Su padre dobló la rodilla ante la familia real, y ella rápidamente hizo lo mismo, ocultando su rostro y sus emociones ante los demás.  
—Su alteza —su padre dijo—. La Casa Stark está a vuestra disposición.

Una vez doblada la rodilla uno no debía levantarse hasta que el Rey lo permitiera, lo sabía bien, pero el tintineo del metal y los jadeos de cansancio llamaron su atención, y no pudo evitar alzar su vista, justo a tiempo para ver a un joven escudero, con armadura y un yelmo color negro sobre su cabeza, correr en dirección hacia la familia real. Arya no comprendía por qué razón irrumpía de esa forma, y quedó aún más confundida cuando se percató de la mirada de reprimenda que le daba el Rey Robert; esa mirada decía _"llegas tarde"_ , lo sabía bien. Solo los Dioses sabían cuántas veces ella misma recibió esa mirada por parte de su señora madre, la Septa, o Sansa.  
No fue hasta que el muchacho se quitó el yelmo de la cabeza, que comprendió su error. Lo observó bien: alto, musculoso, de cabello color azabache y ojos azules.  
«Éste sí es hijo del Rey» pensó, aunque jamás se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta. No era estúpida.

Entonces, se concentró en el yelmo que el muchacho sostenía en su mano derecha. Lucía de buen acero, color negro, y a sus costados se extendían dos cuernos; cuernos de toro, no de venado. Eso le pareció extraño, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, cuando el Rey dio la orden para que se incorporen. El hombre dejó salir un rugido y estrechó a su padre en un abrazo de oso tan fuerte que hasta ella pudo oír como crujían sus huesos.  
— ¡Ned! ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! —el Rey lo examinó de pies a cabezas y soltó una carcajada— ¡No has cambiado nada!

El Rey Robert y su señor padre eran buenos amigos. Había visitado Invernalia años atrás, tan pronto oyó la noticia de la muerte de Lady Catelyn Tully, pero Arya era una niña en ese entonces y ya casi lo había olvidado. Lo único que recordaba era que el Rey había ofrecido llevarse a Robb como pupilo con él, pero que su padre se negó. También recordaba a la perfección las palabras que su señor padre le dijo al maestre Luwin, explicando los motivos de su decisión.

 _"—Preferiría confiar a mi hijo a los cuidados de una víbora que enviarlo a Desembarco del Rey, junto con los Lannister."  
_  
Incluso en ese entonces, supo que el honorable Lord Eddard Stark había escupido la palabra _Lannister_ con desprecio.

—Su alteza —Sansa hizo una de sus perfectas reverencias, con gracia y delicadeza.  
—Su alteza —Arya imitó a su hermana.  
Hizo a un lado la capucha de su capa, revelando su rostro por completo y pudo oír el jadeo que el Rey Robert dejó salir. El hombre clavaba su vista en ella con tanta fuerza que se sentía incómoda, aunque sabía a la perfección que era lo que pensaba. No era ajena a la relación que Robert Baratheon compartió con su tía Lyanna; tampoco al hecho de lo que todos los norteños parecían afirmar: que el fantasma de Lyanna Stark vivía en ella. Su incomodidad duró pocos segundos, antes de que el Rey recupere la compostura, y le regale una cálida sonrisa.  
—Lady Arya —el hombre dijo—. Os presentaré a mi hijo, Gendry.

Robert le dio una mirada al muchacho, y eso bastó para que él se acercara hacia ellos. Arya notó el sudor que bajaba por su frente, y las matas de cabello negro totalmente despeinadas; imaginó que había estado practicando con su espada y qué tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual llegó tarde. A pesar de su estatura y sus marcados músculos, el príncipe estaba práctica temblando cuando se detuvo frente a ella y estiró su mano en su dirección.  
Arya volteó a ver a su hermana, encontrándola con una semblante serio y decidido. Sansa uso esa misma determinación para asentir con su cabeza rápidamente, en un gesto de _"ya sabes lo que debes hacer"_. Volvió su vista al príncipe y extendió su mano hacia él. El nerviosismo de Gendry Baratheon quedó aún más claro mientras su mano temblorosa tomaba la suya, y la llevaba hacia sí mismo.  
—My lady —él dijo, depositando un casto beso sobre el dorso de su mano.  
Arya no sabía explicar la sensación que la invadió cuando el príncipe soltó su mano, pero alivio no era.  
—My prince —le dio su mejor sonrisa de dama.  
Cuando fijó la mirada en su hermana, la expresión de orgullo y alegría que portaba la hizo sentirse mejor.

Robert no tardó en ofrecerles los aposentos, entendiendo que el viaje había sido largo, y mientras marchaban hacia sus recamaras, Sansa se acercó a ella y la tomo del brazo.  
— ¿Ves? —le susurró, sonriendo—. No ha sido tan difícil.  
—No —respondió ella—. No ha sido difícil.

«Por ahora.»

* * *

Nymeria se sacudió con fuerza mientras Arya le cepillaba el lodo seco del pelaje. El animal hizo un ademán de retroceder, pero ella la sostuvo en su lugar.  
—Pero si no te he hecho daño —replicó, haciendo una mueca—. No te muevas, terminaré pronto.  
Pero la loba se retorció ante un tirón, y nuevamente intento huir de allí.  
—Para quieta —Arya la regañó—; tengo que cepillarte el otro lado, que estás llena de lodo.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a ella, pero lo ignoró mientras continuaba con su tarea. Todos los caballerizos y mozos de cuadra temían acercarse al establo desde que vieron que allí llevaron a Nymeria, así que sabía a la perfección quien era el intruso.  
— ¿Dónde estabas? —Sansa cuestionó, pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verla—. Te he buscado por toda la Fortaleza Roja.  
—Pues ya me has encontrado.  
— ¿Pero qué haces? —su hermana sonaba como si ya hubiese perdido la paciencia—. Faltan pocas horas para el gran banquete.  
—Ya lo sé —«como si no se hablara de otra cosa aquí» quiso decir, pero calló—. Por eso estoy cepillando el pelaje de Nymeria.  
— ¡Arya! —Sansa exclamó aquello en un tono tan agudo que la hizo sorprender. La loba ni siquiera dudó en aprovechar esa oportunidad, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ya estaba corriendo lejos de ella— ¡No puedes llevar a Nymeria a la cena junto a la familia real!  
— ¡Vuelve ahora mismo! —ordenó, antes de volver su vista hacia su hermana— ¡Y si puedo! Voy a dejarla tan limpia que ningún noble va a quejarse.  
Sostuvo el cepillo detrás de su espalda y se dirigió hacia su loba. Nymeria, cautelosa, la observó acercarse. Arya rodeó el cuello del animal con su brazo, pero en cuanto volvió a sacar el cepillo, la loba echó a correr nuevamente.  
— ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape! —frustrada, arrojó el cepillo al suelo, cruzando sus brazos.

La pequeña risa ahogada de Sansa la sorprendió tanto que volteó a verla, olvidándose de su loba.  
—Cuando padre apareció con esos seis cachorros, el encargado de la perrera dijo que cada animal sale a su amo —la pelirroja le sonrió—. Resulta que tenía razón.  
Arya contuvo sus ganas de responder, iniciando una pelea, pero solamente porque su hermana había cambiado su humor. Sansa pareció tomar su silencio como una buena señal; caminó hasta ella y tomó su mano, sabiendo que estaba en terreno seguro.  
—El Torreón de Maegor no es lugar para una loba —le susurró, no con firmeza sino con dulzura—. Nymeria se quedará contigo incluso después de que te hayas casado, pero esta noche debe permanecer encerrada ¿puedes aceptar eso, por mí?  
Arya tragó saliva, mientras pensaba en Dama, la loba huargo de Sansa que había muerto pocos días luego de que fuera entregada a ella. Su señor padre y su hermana se irían luego de su boda, pero Nymeria se quedaría por siempre a su lado. Sansa jamás había tenido eso; la oportunidad de quedarse con algo que le recuerde al Norte, a Invernalia.  
—De acuerdo —suspiró y volvió a encerrar a la loba en su corral—. Sólo por ti.

* * *

Cuando Sansa la convenció de dejarse peinar el cabello por ella, Arya se sentó frente al espejo y cerró sus ojos en espera de un tortuoso sufrimiento lleno de tirones de cabellos, pequeñas coronas de flores, y delicados perfumes; pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al mirar su reflejo y encontrar un peinado norteño, que consistía en una pequeña trenza que se anudaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Era simple, claro estaba, pero su hermana había dedicado todo su esfuerzo, porque lucía igual de impecable que si hubiera pasado horas peinándose.

También se sorprendió cuando Sansa sostuvo ante ella un hermoso vestido de color gris plata, tan delicado y norteño a la vez.  
—Pronto te convertirás en Lady Baratheon —a Arya se le heló la sangre cuando oyó aquello—. Pero por ahora sigues siendo Arya Stark, y tu vestido debe hacerles honor a tus raíces norteñas.  
Arya ignoró el nudo que se formó en su estómago, y le sonrió a su hermana, antes de que ella la ayudara a prepararse.

* * *

Jamás en la vida había visto un salón de tanta capacidad y elegancia, como cuando entró al Salón de Baile de la Reina. El lugar estaba lleno de nobles, caballeros y espadas juramentadas. A Arya no le agradaba como las personas llenaban la habitación, la hacía sentirse mareada; y le gustó aún menos cuando todos los presentes detuvieron su charla y se hicieron a un costado, dejando un largo sendero por el cual su familia pasó entre miradas, murmullos y falsas sonrisas. Podía ver a la familia real en el extremo opuesto, con el Rey Robert a la cabeza; pero no importaba lo lentos o cortos que fueran sus pasos, al final acabó frente a ellos de todas formas. El Príncipe lucía mil veces más nervioso que la primera vez que lo vio, pero hizo una reverencia, que ella compartió al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba _"My prince"_ y _"Su alteza"_ con gracia, tal y como le había enseñado su hermana. Para su suerte, la música de los bardos no tardó en sonar por toda la sala, y los sirvientes comenzaron a traer la comida, así que no tuvo que hablar demasiado en esa ocasión.

El festín era inmenso, incluso con todas las personas del salón, Arya estaba segura de que habría sobras como para poder alimentar a todo el Norte, inclusive los salvajes. Su familia obtuvo la mesa principal, junto con el Rey, el Príncipe, y el consejo privado. Muchos nombres fueron presentados en esa ocasión, aunque sabía bien que no podría recordar ni la mitad al día siguiente.

El Rey Robert demoró nueve copas de vino hasta estar totalmente borracho, aunque los demás presentes ni siquiera le dieron importancia. Debían de estar acostumbrados a eso.  
—Dime, niña —el hombre le dijo. A Arya no le gustó que le diga niña, pero no emitió queja alguna. Previamente la había llamado _"Lya"_ , confundiéndola con su tía. Su señor padre le había recordado que ella era Arya Stark, con una voz tan firme que por un momento parecía desafiarlo. Pero el Rey no le dio importancia –o estaba demasiado ebrio para notarlo–, y simplemente se disculpó por su error— ¿Disfrutáis de mi hogar? Hay miles de actividades que podéis hacer aquí: labores de aguja, clases de danza, poesía y bardos.  
—Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, Su alteza —respondió—. Pero la poesía y el canto no son mis fuertes.  
— ¿Qué os gustaría hacer, entonces?  
Sansa le estaba clavando la mirada, a sabiendas de lo que iba a responder, pero Arya lo dijo de todas formas.  
—Lo que hacía en Invernalia; practicas con la espada, Su alteza.

Todas las personas de la mesa la miraron, algunos con sorpresa, y otros con una pequeña y divertida sonrisa. Ella volteó su vista hacia su familia; su hermana la miraba con terror y furia por sus palabras, pero su padre lucía igual de cauto que siempre, ni orgulloso ni decepcionado.  
Robert Baratheon dejó salir una enorme y sonora carcajada, mientras los sirvientes le llenaban de nuevo la copa.  
—Pues puedes continuar haciéndolo aquí —declaró.  
Ahora era ella quien miraba con sorpresa, incrédula.  
— ¿En verdad?  
—Claro —el Rey respondió—. Este será vuestro hogar a partir de ahora, podéis hacer lo que gustes.  
Arya sonrió ampliamente; no una sonrisa formal y delicada, una sonrisa real que mostraba todos sus dientes.  
—Gracias, Su alteza —habló, sintiéndose más que feliz.  
Su vista analizó a todos los demás presentes, y cuando posó su mirada en el Príncipe, encontró –para su sorpresa– que él estaba sonriendo también, como si compartiera su alegría. Arya pensó que él intervendría, diciéndole a su padre que estaba cometiendo una locura. Después de todo, se convertiría en su esposa pronto, y los hombres no veían con buenos ojos que una dama escape de sus labores básicas: el baile, el canto, y los hijos.  
Sansa lucía un ceño menos fruncido, al ver que el Rey Robert había tomado su declaración con tanta liviandad, y Arya se permitió sonreírle, mostrándole cuan feliz estaba en ese momento, antes de tomar un sorbo de vino.

* * *

Cuando la cena acabó, todos los presentes se incorporaron de sus asientos y caminaron por todo el salón, disfrutando de la música de los bardos, y entablando conversación entre ellos. Esa fue la peor parte. Arya había hablado con la gran mayoría de ellos; todos estaban más que ansiosos de conocer a la futura Reina. Para su alivio, su señor padre y hermana estaban junto a ella en todo momento, y los nobles pronto terminaban hablando con el honorable Lord Eddard, dejándola respirar. Arya no lo dudó y tomó una de esas oportunidades para alejarse un poco. Caminó hasta la mesa y agarró su copa de vino, bebiendo un gran sorbo. En una de las esquinas, el Rey Robert cantaba y bailaba junto a uno de los bardos, totalmente hundido en vino. Arya quiso emborracharse también, solamente para sentirse igual de feliz que él, pero su hermana le daría el sermón de su vida si lo hacía, así que se conformó con darle pequeños sorbos a su copa.

—Hermosa fiesta ¿no es así?  
Al voltear, observó al hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules frente a ella. Ese mismo al que había confundido con el Príncipe.  
—Si —asintió, dando una sonrisa falsa.  
—Veo que no me habéis reconocido, my lady —él suspiro con algo de diversión—. No os culpo, aquí el único que importa es Robert.  
Arya lo observó con cuidado, reconoció los rasgos del Príncipe en aquel hombre, y la respuesta le llegó de inmediato.  
—Vos sois hermano del Rey.  
—Haríais bien en recordárselo de vez en cuando —el hombre dejó salir una risa, antes de mirarla a los ojos y extender su mano hacia ella— Lord Renly Baratheon, Señor de Bastión de Tormentas y actual Consejero de Edictos.  
Ella le tendió su mano y él le depositó un corto beso.  
—Lady Arya Stark —fue su respuesta. Ella no era señora de nada, aunque pronto sería Reina de todo. Eso era tan irónico.  
—Probablemente no lo sepáis, pero todos los habitantes de los Siete Reinos conocen vuestro nombre —Lord Renly confesó—. Vos sois la persona que va a cumplir con el sueño de mi hermano.  
«Pero si apenas le conozco» Arya pensó, tratando de no hacer ninguna mueca de fastidio «¿Cómo voy a cumplir yo su sueño?»  
—Robert siempre ha deseado unir a la Casa Stark con la suya —él prosiguió—. A eso me refiero, claro está.  
Arya asintió, perdida en sus pensamientos acerca de lo que hubiese sucedido si su tía no hubiera muerto. La Guerra del Usurpador jamás hubiese estallado, y Robert Baratheon no sería Rey de los Siete Reinos. Por un momento sintió furia de ser alejada de su hogar, por un simple capricho del hombre, pero se tragó ese sentimiento junto con un sorbo más de vino. Después de todo, Lord Renly ya lo había dicho; _"—Aquí el único que importa es Robert."_

* * *

Sansa fue la primera en retirarse, excusándose cortésmente, y su señor padre se encargó de escoltarla hacia su recamara. La fiesta estaba en su auge para ese entonces, y los presentes ya no se preocupaban de conversar con ella; ahora pasaban su tiempo bebiendo y viendo al Rey actuar borracho, a la vez que fingían tenerle respeto. Solamente había una persona que se asemejaba a la embriaguez de Robert Baratheon, y ese era Thoros de Myr; un sacerdote rojo, miembro de su corte y un digno compañero de borracheras, según se comentaba.

Arya ansiaba retirarse a sus aposentos también, pero no lograba hallar a su señor padre, o a alguno de los guardias del Norte para que puedan escoltarla. Esperó un par de minutos más, pero el vino que había bebido le daba vueltas en el estómago y sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, así que decidió retirarse por su cuenta.

Ya estaba en el exterior, lejos de la música y la gente, y a punto de caminar hasta su recamara, cuando se topó con Thoros de Myr.  
—My lady —él hizo una reverencia tan desordenada que estuvo a punto de caer.  
Arya no sabía de dónde había salido, y por qué no seguía bebiendo junto al Rey, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Solo quería estar sola, tranquila.  
— ¿Os habéis perdido? —el hombre preguntó—. Este castillo es muy grande, es comprensible.  
—No —respondió—. Solo me dirijo hacia mis aposentos.  
— ¿Tan pronto? —el sacerdote cuestionó con sorpresa— ¡Pero si la fiesta está en su auge!  
—Me temo que me siento… un poco indispuesta —dijo, rogando por que el hombre se retire.  
Thoros comprendió y asintió con su cabeza, pero entonces –como si los Dioses se estuviesen burlando de ella– él se ofreció a escoltarla.

—My lady —Arya oyó la tercera voz mientras estaba pensando en una excusa para escapar del sacerdote.  
Volteó y encontró al Príncipe frente a ella, ¿acaso la había seguido?  
—Os ruego vuestro perdón, my prince —se apresuró a decir—, pero me estaba retirando a mi recamara.  
— ¿Sola? —ahora era él quien le hacía preguntas—. Dadme el honor de ser vuestro escolta, my lady.  
« ¡Siete infiernos! —se mordió el labio en un intento de acallar sus pensamientos— ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno aquí para que lo dejen en paz? »  
—Agradezco vuestro ofrecimiento —respondió, tajante—. Pero conozco el camino. Volved a la fiesta, Príncipe Gendry.

Inmediatamente, volteó y se echó a caminar. La cabeza le dolía, su estómago se revolvía, y su paciencia ya se había acabado. Había tenido suficiente por una noche.  
«Una simple noche… voy a tener que hacer esto por el resto de mi vida» el pensamiento la hizo enfurecer.  
El Príncipe la tomó por el brazo, y Arya se detuvo dándole la espalda.  
— _Mi señora_ —él muchacho dijo, y las palabras le atravesaron el corazón.  
 _"Mi señora"_ aquellas dos palabras que su señor padre siempre le había dicho a su señora madre; esas dos palabras que a sus oídos sonaban como _"te amo"_. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para explotar; ella podría ponerse un vestido, aprender a coser y entonar canciones, compartir el lecho del Príncipe y llevar sus hijos en su vientre, incluso podría renunciar a volver a blandir una espada; pero jamás aceptaría que él le llame de esa forma, no empañaría su dulce recuerdo de sus padres con aquello.

Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando estrechó su puño contra el rostro del muchacho, haciéndolo caer, simplemente sucedió.  
—No volváis a llamarme así —le dijo— _¡No soy vuestra señora!  
_  
Entonces, rápidamente se alejó de allí; mientras lo hacía el único sonido que escuchaba era la carcajada de Thoros de Myr.

* * *

 **A/N** : ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Quiero aclarar que todos se referirán a Arya como "my lady", el termino "Mi Señora" vamos a tomarlo como algo más personal... más cariñoso, digamos.

Sé que no hay mucha interacción Arya/Gendry, pero lo compensaré a medida que avancemos ;)

¡Saludos!


	3. Arya II

**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin**

* * *

 **A/N** : ¡Lamento la tardanza! Tuve un par de problemitas familiares que resolver, y sinceramente no tenía la cabeza para ponerme a escribir. Pero aquí regresé, con un capítulo bastante extenso para compensarlo.

Hay varios diálogos que son originales del libro/serie, pero que fueron adaptados para el POV de Arya.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Arya caminó por los pasillos con rapidez y determinación. Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza sobre los zócalos, siendo superados solamente por la carcajada de Thoros de Myr.  
—No tan rápido, my lady —el sacerdote rojo le pidió entre risas—. Sus aposentos no irán a ningún lado.  
El hombre apresuró el paso, colocándose a su costado, pero ella no dijo nada. Sentía un dolor punzante en su mano izquierda, pero no le dio importancia porque la ira aún hervía en su interior y le enceguecía todos los sentidos.  
—El Príncipe Gendry no tomará represalias, si eso es lo que le preocupa —Thoros le susurró, pero a ella no le importaba; lo último que quería era seguir oyendo el nombre del Príncipe.

Cuando la mano del sacerdote se posó en su antebrazo para hacer que se detenga, Arya se zafó de su agarre y dio un paso hacia atrás.  
— ¡Dejadme en paz! —le gruñó.  
—No es a mí a quien debéis mostrarle los dientes, pequeña dama —él volvió a reír, y ella pudo sentir a la perfección el olor a vino que su boca despedía—. Sólo planeo escoltarla a vuestra recamara.  
—Vos estáis más borracho que el mismísimo Rey Robert —respondió—. Estaría más segura siendo escoltada por un oso.  
—O por ese lobo que tenéis como mascota —el sacerdote acotó—. Una bestia como esa podría romperle el cuello a un hombre de una sola mordida.

Arya quiso que Nymeria estuviera a su lado, y no encerrada en los establos para la seguridad de los sirvientes y consejeros reales, quienes jamás habían visto a un lobo huargo. Tal vez el Príncipe Gendry se habría espantado al verla, y no se hubiese ofrecido a escoltarla a su recamara.  
Se tomó unos segundos para calmarse, y rápidamente se arrepintió de su deseo, porque si su loba notaba la reacción que había tenido ante el Príncipe, probablemente se habría abalanzado sobre él, y eso habría terminado con Nymeria –o incluso ella misma– siendo decapitada. Además, ella seguiría viendo a Gendry. Era su prometido, y tarde o temprano tendría que conversar con él, aprender su historia, decir sus votos ante el Septón Supremo, compartir su vida… y su lecho. Aquello último le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

«Tal vez ya no me quiera como esposa, luego del golpe que le di —pensó, tratando de reconfortarse a sí misma—. No querrá casarse conmigo, ni acostarme y no tendré que parir sus hijos.»

Subió su vista hacia Thoros de Myr, y el hombre simplemente hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para indicarle que retome la marcha, y así poder cumplir con su tarea. Arya tragó saliva y comenzó a caminar en silencio. El sacerdote no volvió a hablar durante el trayecto, y ella no pudo estar más agradecida con eso.

—Aquí es donde me retiro —cuando llegaron a la Bóvedas de las Doncellas, Thoros hizo una reverencia ante ella—. Os deseo dulces sueños, my lady.  
Arya observó al sacerdote marcharse de su lado, con pasos torpes, mientras tarareaba una canción. Una vez que el hombre estuvo fuera de su vista, ella entró en su recamara, y al cerrar la puerta, se permitió descansar su cuerpo sobre esta, dejando salir un suspiro.

Sansa estaba sentada frente al espejo, cepillando su largo cabello rojizo y al verla entrar se incorporó rápidamente. Tenía una enorme sonrisa expectante, y Arya supo que le haría una y mil preguntas acerca del Príncipe.  
—No estoy de humor, hermana —se adelantó y alzó su mano, para detener cualquier cosa que la pelirroja quisiera decirle—. Solo deseo dormir.  
Sansa se mordió el labio inferior, bajando la cabeza suavemente y ella se alegró de que respetara sus deseos; pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a su cama para intentar dormir, su hermana dio cuatro pasos y se detuvo frente a ella, tomando su mano.  
— ¡Arya! —exclamó con horror, examinando la mancha color rojo en su piel lechosa—. ¡Estás sangrando!  
La fuerza del agarre de su hermana fue suficiente para hacer que su dolor reviva, pero a Arya le preocupaban más los gritos de Sansa, así que se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, chistando para hacerla callar.  
—Baja la voz, Sansa. Despertarás a cada habitante de los Siete Reinos, incluidos los fantasmas —susurró—. No tienes por qué preocuparte, no es mi sangre la que salpica mi mano.  
Entonces, la mueca de preocupación en el rostro de su hermana despareció, y fue reemplazada por una mirada acusatoria que le hizo recordar a las que le daba su señora madre cuando la atrapaba empuñando una espada de madera, con su vestido lleno de tierra y el cabello desgreñado. El recuerdo de Lady Catelyn fue como una puntada a su estómago, y ella tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.  
— ¡Arya! —Sansa la reprendió— ¿Qué has hecho?  
Su silencio fue todo lo que la pelirroja necesitó para confirmar sus peores sospechas.  
—Que los Siete nos amparen… —su hermana susurró—…has golpeado al Príncipe Gendry.  
La imagen del Príncipe, con su yelmo de toro y su cabello negro pegado a la frente llegó a su mente, y en forma inconsciente ella apretó su puño.  
— ¡Los Otros se lleven a tu amado Príncipe! —respondió, sintiendo su ira renacer, y al oír sus palabras su hermana dio un salto hacia atrás como si la hubiesen abofeteado—. Es un idiota, _un toro estúpido_ , y no pienso casarme con él ni ahora ni nunca.  
Sansa la tomó con firmeza por sus hombros, y se agachó un par de centímetros para poder encontrar su mirada.  
—Eso es suficiente, vas a cerrar la boca antes de que alguien más te oiga —ordenó— ¿Acaso no sabes que el castillo está lleno de espías?, dicen que hay túneles, escaleras y pasadizos que llevan a todas las recamaras, y que siempre hay alguien atento a los secretos que esconden los invitados.  
— ¡No me importa que me oigan!  
— ¡Pues a mí sí! —su hermana le dijo con voz imponente, y una mirada inquebrantable—. Así que te irás a dormir, y por la mañana te arrodillarás ante el Príncipe y pedirás su perdón… Si le hubieses hecho esto a Joffrey, tu cabeza ya estaría colgada en una estaca.

El cuerpo de Arya se sacudió al oír de nuevo el nombre del anterior prometido de su hermana, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja ya estaba recostada sobre su cama, lista para dormir. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo, así que ella también se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Se desprendió de su vestido, quedando solamente con su ropa de cama. Cuando se metió en la cama, el roce de las delicadas sábanas de seda hizo que se le erice la piel, y todo su cuerpo se estremezca en alegría por la necesidad de un descanso.

Arya observó el exterior por la ventana de su recamara, reprimiendo sus ganas de echarse a llorar. Estaba encerrada en una jaula –una de oro– como un pájaro y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era cabalgar sin descanso de regreso a Invernalia. Ella era un lobo, su hogar estaba en el Norte, rodeada de nieve y madera, no de joyas y vino fino. Si se quedaba en Desembarco del Rey, se convertiría en un lobo solitario. El Rey Robert era un venado, y el Príncipe Gendry un toro, ellos jamás podrían formar parte de su manada.

 _"—El Rey Robert es un buen amigo, y su hijo ha heredado sus mejores virtudes —su señor padre le había dicho, cuando le anunció que unirían sus Casas—. Estarás en buenas manos, pequeño lobo. No habría concedido el compromiso si tuviera alguna duda de eso."  
_  
El recuerdo fue suficiente para tranquilizarla, e impedir su llanto. Su padre era un hombre de honor, y ella confiaba en su palabra.

«No soy una niña pequeña y asustadiza —pensó, cerrando sus ojos—. Soy una Stark. La sangre de lobo corre por mis venas, y los lobos no les temen a las ovejas.»

El aullido de Nymeria retumbó por toda la Fortaleza Roja, rompiendo con el silencio de la noche. Arya estaba segura de que a los demás se les había encogido el corazón al oírlo, pero a ella le dio la calma para lograr que se duerma profundamente.

* * *

— ¿Por qué estás usando eso? —Sansa le preguntó al verla usando un jubón, junto con un faldón y unas calzas.

Arya planeaba escabullirse de la recamara antes de que su hermana notara su presencia, pero Sansa había despertado antes de que pudiera lograrlo.  
Había cientos de habitaciones disponibles en la Bóveda de las Doncellas, pero su señor padre había argumentado que ambas podrían disfrutar de la compañía de la otra, luego de estar tanto tiempo separadas. A Arya no le importaba compartir la recamara, y hasta lo disfrutaba, pero en momentos como ese, sentía que estaba de nuevo frente a su Septa –no su hermana– y que la pelirroja señalaría cada uno de sus errores.  
—Voy a comenzar mi entrenamiento con la espada —respondió, tajante.  
—Arya…  
—El Rey lo prometió, Sansa —interrumpió a su hermana, sabiendo lo que diría—. Dijo que podría empuñar una espada, una real, de acero y no de madera.  
—El Rey Robert estaba borracho cuando lo prometió —Sansa contestó—. Ni siquiera debe recordarlo ya.  
—Pues yo sí lo recuerdo. Me dio su palabra, y un Rey debe cumplir con lo que promete.  
El Rey Robert no le parecía un hombre de honor, no como su señor padre, pero tal vez sí le transmitía sus órdenes al herrero, obtendría una espada, una propia, para ella sola; así que caminó dispuesta a retirarse, pero se detuvo cuando una duda llegó a su mente.  
— ¿Dónde está la herrería? —preguntó a su hermana.  
—No hay herrería en la Fortaleza Roja, Arya.  
—Mentirosa —masculló entre dientes, sabiendo que solamente le decía aquello para hacerla desistir de su idea, y se retiró de la recamara, dispuesta a hallar el lugar por sí misma.

* * *

— ¿Estáis segura de esto, m'lady? —el muchacho pelirrojo preguntó, con nerviosismo.  
Arya le dedicó una mirada a su amigo y asintió con firmeza, aunque sabía que lo que él ansiaba era una respuesta negativa.  
El padre de Mycah había servido como carnicero en Invernalia, y al tener una edad semejante a la suya, el muchacho siempre fue su compañero de juegos. Ahora tanto Mycah como su padre viajaban para instalarse en Desembarco del Rey, ya que el Rey Robert había prometido cederle un lugar en la Fortaleza Roja para que pueda servir a la familia real.  
—Creo que esto es una mala idea, m'lady —el muchacho continuó, titubeando.  
—Cállate, Mycah —ella ordenó, susurrando—. Harás que nos descubran.

Resulta que Sansa no le había mentido cuando dijo que no había herrerías en la Fortaleza Roja. La familia real no necesitaba una, cuando la Calle del Acero –la cual se encontraba al oeste de Desembarco del Rey–, tenía cientos de tiendas y herreros que morían por ofrecer sus servicios al Rey.  
Arya no era estúpida, y sabía que su señor padre no le permitiría vagar por las calles de la ciudad por su cuenta, así que cuando encontró a su amigo y el muchacho le anunció que saldría a las calles para ir en busca de herramientas para su padre, ella vio la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse fuera de allí.  
Mycah le había conseguido una de las capas de las cocineras, las cual usaba para esconder el blasón de lobo que portaba su jubón, y ella se había embarrado el rostro con algo de harina para no llamar la atención. Cuando se acercaron a las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja, Arya se ocultó bajo la capucha y no levantó la vista ni un momento mientras Mycah anunciaba que él y "una de las chicas de la cocina" debían salir en busca de provisiones. Todo fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensó, y los guardias ni siquiera hicieron más preguntas antes de dejarlos salir.

La ciudad era muy diferente a lo que imaginaba. Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, tan ensimismadas en sus propios problemas que ni siquiera volteaban a ver a su prójimo. Aquello era una ventaja más con la que contaba.  
Arya no dejó de mirar a sus alrededores, maravillada con las enormes construcciones que la hacían ver como una hormiga, mientras siguió a su amigo. Al principio procuró esconder su rostro en todo momento, pero cuando fue más que evidente que ninguno de los habitantes la reconocía, hizo a un lado su capucha y solamente se preocupó por esconder el blasón de su pecho.  
Caminó las calles de norte a sur, y de este a oeste en busca de las herramientas que Mycah necesitaba.

Arya no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo transitando por la ciudad, pero cuando su estómago gruño por la falta de comida, imaginó todos en la Fortaleza Roja ya estarían en el gran salón para romper el ayuno. El pensamiento de su padre buscándola por los pasillos del castillo fue suficiente para hacer desaparecer su apetito, y supo que debía darse prisa si no quería sufrir un castigo.

«Soy una mujer, no una niña —pensó, sabiendo que su decimosexto día del nombre llegaría en pocos días—. Y voy a convertirme en la Reina de los Siete Reinos. Se supone que deba conocer el territorio que voy a gobernar.»

Mycah pidió indicaciones de la mejor herrería de la ciudad, y cuando todos nombraron la tienda de Tobho Mott, en la Colina de _Visenya_ , Arya pensó en _Hermana Oscura_ , con una sonrisa.

El calor de las fraguas de los herreros trabajando al aire libre le dio deseos de retirar su capa, pero no podía arriesgarse a que vean el lobo que portaba en su jubón; y cuando el viento seco le escupió el humo cálido en las piernas, Arya se arrepintió por primera vez de no usar un tonto vestido. Notó que cuanto más ascendían, más grandes eran los edificios; y cuando vio a lo lejos –en la cima de la colina– la gran casa de madera y yeso con una pareja de caballeros para custodiarla, supo que habían llegado a su destino.  
—Debes regresar ya, Mycah —le dijo a su amigo—. Tu padre te esperaba antes del sol del mediodía.  
—M'lady, no podría… —el muchacho comenzó a hablar, y Arya levantó su mano para hacerlo callar.  
—Estaré bien, Mycah. Recuerdo el camino de regreso, y puedo volver por mi cuenta —le habló con voz firme—. Ahora ve, y no digas a nadie que estoy aquí.

Inmediatamente volteó y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la casa, sabiendo que el tiempo era preciado. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la entrada, de ébano y arciano; y al hacer a un lado su capa, los guardias hicieron una leve reverencia y le permitieron el paso. La joven criada se fijó en su emblema, y el maestro armero salió de inmediato.  
—Soy Tobho Mott, m'lady —hizo una reverencia ante ella, portando una enorme sonrisa—. Poneos cómoda, os lo ruego.  
Arya tomó asiento en el sillón más confortable, y la criada trajo dos copas de vino. El vino era suave y delicioso, pero solamente bebió unos pocos sorbos. Sabía que uno se emborrachaba con mayor facilidad al tener el estómago vacío, y necesitaba todos sus sentidos en alerta para hacer su camino de regreso. Tobho Mott no dijo ni una palabra mientras ella bebía, y eso le pareció extraño. Los hombres a los que Mycah había pedido direcciones para llegar, coincidían en que el hombre era un charlatán, un adulador de su propio trabajo.

«No debe acostumbrar a ver a damas en su tienda —pensó, dándole un último sorbo a su copa—. De seguro cree que no sé reconocer el acero cuando lo veo.»

—El lobo huargo es el emblema de la Casa Stark, ¿verdad? —justo cuando ella iba a tomar la palabra, el armero habló—. Puedo haceros un yelmo de huargo para su señor padre, Lord Eddard. Será tan realista que los niños huirán de solo verlo.  
La imagen del yelmo del Príncipe llegó a su cabeza, y Arya no pudo evitar preguntarse si había sido forjado allí.  
—No es por eso que estoy aquí —se limitó a responder, empujando lejos el recuerdo del muchacho de cabello negro y ojos color azul profundo.  
—O tal vez una armadura para el hijo mayor de Lord Eddard Stark, el futuro Guardián en el Norte —el hombre prosiguió—. La haré del mejor acero, y llevará un lobo en medio del pecho.  
—Nada de eso —Arya sacudió su mano lentamente—. Una espada es lo que he venido a buscar, una espada para poder blandirla por mí misma.  
Tobho quedó en total silencio ante sus últimas palabras, y la miró como si fuese un fantasma, o una loca de remate.  
— ¿Hay algún problema con eso? —preguntó con voz firme, para hacerle ver que ella también era un lobo.  
—No, m'lady —el hombre cambió su expresión en menos de un segundo, volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa aduladora—. Será todo un placer servir a mi futura Reina.  
La palabra "reina" resonó en su cabeza, haciéndola sentir extraña. ¿Alguna vez se acostumbraría a ser llamada de esa forma?  
— ¿Puedes forjar el acero valyrio? —preguntó, acallando sus pensamientos.  
—Por supuesto, m'lady —el armero respondió—. Quedaréis muy a gusto con mi trabajo, os lo prometo.

Arya se levantó de su asiento y Tobho Mott hizo una reverencia antes de que ella abandonara la tienda. Cuando salió al exterior, y vio el punto en el que estaba ubicado el sol, supo que su ausencia ya fue advertida en la Fortaleza Roja, y se apresuró a hacer su camino de regreso.

* * *

Ni siquiera estaba cerca de la Fortaleza Roja, cuando aquel desconocido tiró de ella de un solo movimiento, empujándola hacia uno de los estrechos callejones cercanos a la plaza del mercado. Pensó en gritar, pero la mano del hombre tapó su boca en forma rápida, y su cuerpo se apretó contra ella, aprisionándola. El olor de cerveza estaba impregnado en su atacante, y era tan potente que la hacía sentir mareada, pero no fue hasta que sintió algo duro rozando la parte baja de su vientre, que encontró la fuerza para empujarlo lejos, dándole una patada en el estómago. Logró patearlo en varias partes del cuerpo, pero el hombre le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado, y eso fue suficiente para hacerla caer.  
Su atacante tomó la ventaja y se posicionó sobre su cuerpo, y cuando Arya logró liberar su mano izquierda, le propinó un rasguño en el rostro que le hizo sangrar, y lanzar un gemido de dolor.

«Soy un lobo —luchó, pataleó, y gritó—. Los lobos no temen a las ovejas.»

El peso que tenía encima le fue arrebatado en un segundo, y no fue hasta que se apoyó sobre sus codos para poder sentarse, que reconoció a Thoros de Myr a su lado, y pensó que podría llorar de la alegría. El hombre, por el contrario, se levantó dispuesto a dar pelea, pero quedó petrificado al ver como el sacerdote desenfundaba su espada, y con un solo movimiento de su mano, incendiaba el acero.  
Lo próximo que oyó fue el grito de su atacante al ser atravesado por el acero ardiente, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacer nada, cuando el sacerdote la tomó de la mano, llevándola lejos de allí.

—Esperad —Arya protestó, pero Thoros tenía más fuerza que ella, y ambos ya estaban atravesando un tumulto de personas que ni siquiera se preocuparon por el hombre que yacía muerto en el suelo— ¿A dónde me lleváis?  
—A un lugar seguro, my lady —él respondió—. Ahora callaos, y estaros oculta bajo esa gran capa, no queremos llamar aún más la atención aquí.  
Arya obedeció al instante, tirando de la capucha en su rostro para ocultarse, mientras siguió el paso del sacerdote rojo.

* * *

Entraron al edificio, cruzaron una sala común atestada, y no fue hasta que oyó a una mujer cantar canciones obscenas y vio como algunas jovencitas apenas cubiertas con vestidos de lino se apretaban contra sus amantes, agitándose en sus regazos, que supo que estaba en un burdel. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció en ese momento, y cuando Thoros continuó tirando de su mano para hacerla entrar en una habitación, ella se zafó con fuerza de su agarre y dio un gran salto hacia atrás.  
—No pienso poneros una mano encima ¿creéis que deseo convertirme en eunuco? —el sacerdote se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, y la tomó del brazo—. Ahora, debéis entrar ahí. Me temo que este no es un buen lugar para llamar la atención, my lady. La gente habla, especialmente las putas, y no queremos que el Príncipe ponga en duda su doncellez.  
A Arya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la opinión del Príncipe Gendry, pero sí la de su señor padre, y estaba más que segura que los guardias reales la estaban buscando hasta por debajo de las rocas en ese momento.

Thoros la metió en la habitación, y cerró la puerta. Arya vio la enorme cama con sábanas de seda y sintió deseos de no haber salido jamás de la Fortaleza Roja, pero ya estaba hecho, así que tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras tiraba hacia atrás la capucha que cubría su rostro. El sacerdote no tardó en regresar, con una jarra de agua para ella, y una de vino para él; pero apenas llenó la copa de vino, ella se la arrebató de las manos y la bebió de un sorbo. Cuando el líquido se abrió paso quemando su garganta, supo que aquello no era vino, y no pudo evitar hacer una leve mueca de disgusto.  
—Es ron fuerte, my lady —Thoros le dijo, con una sonrisa—. No se parece en nada a los delicados vinos que acostumbráis a beber.  
El sacerdote dudó cuando ella extendió su copa para que le sirva más, pero finalmente accedió y cuando volvió a tomar un sorbo, ya no le pareció tan horrible. Al menos sirvió para calmar sus nervios, porque su mano –y todo su cuerpo– ya no temblaba en forma incontrolable. Arya permaneció en silencio, tomando respiraciones profundas, y Thoros no la presionó para hablar.  
— ¿Cómo habéis hecho eso? —ella preguntó, después de un tiempo, y observó la mueca de confusión en el rostro del hombre.  
— ¿Qué cosa?  
—Lo de tu espada, la habéis incendiado —explicó, recordando las llamas abrazando el acero— ¿Ha sido con magia negra?  
—No hago magia negra, my lady —Thoros respondió, riendo suavemente—. Solamente soy un sacerdote, es R'hllor el que me da el poder para hacerlo.  
Arya bajó su vista suavemente, ignorando el dolor y la picazón en su mejilla. Sabía que estaba herida, pero prefería no verse en un espejo, y en lo único que podía pensar era la reacción que su padre tendría al verla así.  
—Quería una espada para poder blandir —confesó—. Es por eso que escapé de la Fortaleza Roja. Mi señor padre jamás me habría dejado salir por mi cuenta.  
—Y ahora dudo que os deje salir de vuestra propia recamara —él respondió—. De seguro ha sido un buen susto el que le habéis dado.  
Ella se levantó de la cama para salir de allí y regresar de una vez por todas junto a su familia, pero Thoros hizo una señal para que vuelva a sentarse.  
—No os preocupéis, my lady —el sacerdote susurró—. Estáis a salvo aquí. Conozco al dueño, y de seguro ya ha avisado a Lord Eddard, ahora solo resta esperar.  
— ¿Conocéis al dueño del burdel? —no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿Qué clase de sacerdote sois vos?  
—Si tan solo supierais, pequeña dama —Thoros de Myr se echó a reír, sosteniendo su copa de ron—. Si tan solo supierais.

Arya no pudo evitar saltar en el lugar al ver la puerta de la recamara abrirse, y cuando un hombre desconocido se acercó a su lado, sus instintos parecieron activarse nuevamente. Rápidamente se levantó, y se echó hacia atrás.  
— ¡No me toques! —gritó, esperando que Thoros vuelva a desenfundar su espada para ahuyentarlo de la misma forma en que lo hizo con su anterior atacante.  
Pero el sacerdote apenas se movió de su lugar, y no fue hasta que se fijó bien en los ojos color gris verdoso y la barba puntiaguda del hombre frente a ella, que supo quién era.  
—Os pido disculpas, Lord Baelish —susurró, sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas—. No os reconocí.  
—No os preocupéis por eso, my lady —el Consejero de la Moneda respondió—. Lo único que interesa en este momento es vuestro bienestar.  
El hombre sacó un pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció. Arya lo acepto, y no pudo evitar recordar cuando su hermana hizo lo mismo, al ver que se había lastimado las palmas de la mano al retirar las espinas de aquella rosa que le obsequió. Se imaginó a Sansa llorando y rezando a Los Siete por su aparición, y aquel pensamiento fue como una puntada a su corazón.  
— ¿Habéis avisado a mi padre que estoy aquí? —preguntó, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago, mientras limpiaba la gota de sangre que escapaba de la comisura de su boca.  
—No creo que sea necesario, my lady —Petyr respondió—. Si Thoros os ha rescatado, de seguro lo hizo con su espada flameante. Un espectáculo como ese no debió pasar de ser percibido por uno de los espías de Lord Varys, tiene informadores por todas partes, los llama "pajaritos".  
— ¿Lord Varys? —ella cuestionó— ¿La Araña del Rey?  
—Será mejor que no lo llaméis de esa forma, my lady —Meñique le aconsejó—. Lord Varys es un hombre muy sensible, pero sabe todo lo que pasa en la ciudad, y de seguro Lord Eddard está cabalgando hacía aquí para poneros a salvo.

Arya quedó en silencio y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se sentía avergonzada, como una chiquilla imprudente por haber hecho que su padre se preocupe. Thoros de Myr se levantó de su asiento y se retiró de la habitación, y Lord Baelish tomó asiento en una silla a un costado de la cama. Cuando la mirada del hombre se encontró con la suya, supo que su conversación no había terminado.  
—De seguro no habéis oído hablar de mí, my lady —Meñique tomó la palabra luego de unos segundos de silencio—. Pero fui un pupilo de la Casa Tully, y crecí junto a vuestra señora madre.  
Arya conocía la historia a la perfección. Lord Baelish se había enamorado de su señora madre, pero la Casa Baelish era demasiado pequeña e insignificante y su señor abuelo jamás aceptó que él se casara con su hija, una mujer Tully. Cuando Lady Catelyn fue prometida al heredero de Invernalia, Brandon Stark, Petyr Baelish lo desafió a un combate por su mano y fueron las súplicas de su señora madre lo que impidió que Brandon lo matara, luego de haber vencido.  
—Mi señora madre murió hace tiempo —susurró, queriendo detener la conversación en ese mismo momento.  
Había algo en Lord Baelish que llamaba su atención, y le despertaba todos sus sentidos, poniéndola en alerta. Supo que él no era de confiar desde la primera vez que lo vio, y no comprendía por qué estaba junto a ella; si alguien debía quedarse para darle seguridad, prefería que sea Thoros de Myr.  
—Lo sé —las personas solían decir que Meñique era capaz de convertir una mentira en verdad con sólo decirla una sola vez, pero en ese momento, cuando le dio una mirada de tristeza, ella supo que el dolor en sus ojos era real—. Los Siete son crueles por haberse llevado a una madre de cinco.  
—Los Siete no son mis verdaderos Dioses —le informó.  
—Los Dioses antiguos, entonces —Petyr inclinó su cabeza con una sonrisa—. No me extraña, my lady. Sois tan Stark como Lord Eddard, aunque vuestro señor padre es más reservado… Dicen que los Stark son fríos y distantes a causa del invierno… pero vos sois salvaje, y poseéis el mismo fuego en la mirada que alguna vez tuvo Lady Lyanna.

Los norteños decían que el fantasma de Lyanna Stark vivía en ella, e incluso su padre afirmaba que le recordaba a ella, pero esa fue la primera vez que lo oyó de alguien que no provenía del Norte. La segunda, si tomaba en cuenta al Rey Robert.  
Arya había visitado las criptas de Invernalia, y conocía la estatua de su tía, pero nunca encontró un parecido demasiado evidente. Pero a medida que crecía, las personas hablaron más de como ella representaba la viva imagen de la hermana de su padre. Eso no podía ser posible, porque Lyanna era hermosa, y ella jamás había destacado por eso. Sansa siempre fue la bella, delicada y educada… la dama de la familia. Ella sólo fue _"Aryacaracaballo", "Aryaentrelospiés"_.  
—Os pido perdón si mis palabras sonaron como un insulto —Meñique susurró, y ella comprendió que el hombre había tomado su silencio como una muestra de enojo—. Jamás os podría ofender.  
—No lo habéis hecho, Lord Baelish —respondió—. Todos los norteños coinciden en que luzco como Lyanna… dicen que su fantasma vive en mí.  
—No parecéis muy convencida de aquello —él acotó.  
—Mi señor padre jamás me habló de ella —Arya confesó, suspirando—. He visitado las criptas, pero no me siento identificada con su rostro.  
—Conocí a vuestra tía, en una ocasión —Lord Baelish le dijo—. Era un muchacho, y vivía con la familia de vuestra señora madre… Lord Whent organizó el Gran Torneo de Harrenhal… Acudió todo el mundo: El Rey Loco, vuestro padre, Robert Baratheon… y Lyanna… ya estaba prometida a Robert.  
Petyr se detuvo por unos segundos, como si quisiera acomodar los recuerdos de su mente, y Arya no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar, ansiosa de conocer un poco más de la historia de su familia.  
—Podéis imaginar lo que supuso para mí, un muchacho de baja cuna, ver a tan legendarios hombres justando en las lizas —el hombre prosiguió—. Los últimos dos jinetes fueron Barristan Selmy y Rhaegar Targaryen… Cuando Rhaegar venció, todos los asistentes aclamaron a su príncipe… cuán atractivo era… Hasta que cabalgó ignorando a su esposa Elia Martell, y todas las sonrisas murieron… Ignoró a su esposa y dejó una corona hecha de rosas del invierno en el regazo de Lyanna.

«Rhaegar eligió a mi tía, la secuestró y violó —Arya pensó, sintiendo un escalofrío bajar por su espalda—. Y miles de inocentes murieron por eso.»

—Vuestra tía fue hermosa —Lord Baelish volvió a tomar la palabra—. Hermosa, salvaje…  
—Y muerta antes de tiempo —ella lo interrumpió.

«No soy como Lyanna, yo jamás me dejaría secuestrar —Arya se dijo a sí misma—. No permitiré que ningún hombre me dome, ni siquiera el Príncipe Gendry.»

—No os preocupéis, my lady —Petyr le susurró, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos—. Soy el dueño de este lugar, y no hay persona que ingrese sin mi autorización. Estáis a salvo aquí.  
— ¿Vos sois el dueño del burdel? —ella preguntó, sorprendida.  
—Hoy en día, los burdeles son una inversión mucho más segura que los barcos.

Arya echó un vistazo a la enorme habitación en la que estaba, la cama con sábanas de seda, y la mesa a un costado, llena de frutas y vino. Podría jurar que vio cadenas de oro colgando de las muchachas que bailaban sobre el regazo de los hombres de la entrada, y no pudo evitar la sorpresa al saber qué Lord Baelish era el dueño de todo aquello, y que seguramente poseía más.

«Ahora veo por qué el Rey lo nombró Consejero de la Moneda.»

Petyr Baelish seguía siendo un hombre que no le inspiraba confianza, pero en ese momento supo que le sería de utilidad en el futuro. Si había impedido que el Reino caiga en la ruina con los excesos de Robert Baratheon, era muy capaz en lo que hacía, y no debía verlo como un enemigo.

«Ni tampoco como un amigo —se recordó, tragando saliva—. No tengo amigos aquí, más que Mycah y Nymeria.»

* * *

Supo que su padre había llegado cuando oyó un pequeño tumulto fuera de la recamara, y cuando la puerta se abrió, ella mantuvo la vista fija en esta. Pero no fue a su padre a quien vio allí, a un costado de la entrada, sino al Príncipe Gendry.  
— ¡My lady! —él exclamó y corrió a su lado, con una mirada de preocupación que no comprendía, especialmente luego del golpe que ella le había dado la noche anterior— ¡Estáis herida!  
Arya quiso decir que estaba bien, pero fue interrumpida por la entrada de su padre, tan imponente como la de un lobo alfa.  
—Habéis traído a mi hija a un burdel —él escupió entre dientes a Lord Baelish, con una mirada de odio que ella jamás había creído posible— ¡Brandon fue demasiado piadoso con vos!  
Lo próximo que vio fue como su padre tomaba por el cuello a Petyr Baelish y lo lanzaba al suelo. Pero no fue hasta que él sacó el puñal y le puso la punta en la barbilla, que ella reaccionó.  
— ¡Padre, detente! —suplicó, mientras se interponía entre ambos—. Lord Baelish no ha hecho nada malo, ¡lo juro por mi honor como Stark, por mi honor como Tully!  
Su padre pareció reaccionar ante su última frase, aunque no apartó el puñal del cuello de Petyr Baelish.  
—Padre, detente —ella volvió a insistir, con una voz más calma—. Lord Baelish sólo me ha ayudado.  
—Os recomiendo oír a vuestra hija, Lord Stark —Petyr susurró, completamente inmóvil en el suelo—. Tendría que ser el hombre más idiota en los Siete Reinos para querer dañar a la futura Reina, el más suicida.  
Su padre le dio una última mirada a Lord Baelish, antes de dejarlo ir, y acercarse a ella.  
—Mi pequeño lobo —susurró, dándole un abrazo—. Estás herida, debemos regresar a la Fortaleza Roja, y visitar al maestre.  
—Estoy bien, padre —Arya respondió—. Thoros de Myr me ha salvado… y Lord Baelish me dejó permanecer aquí, por mi seguridad… Lo siento mucho, no quise asustar a nadie… fui imprudente y…  
—Está bien, pequeño lobo —él le plantó un beso en la frente, acariciando su espalda para tranquilizarla—. Estás a salvo, y eso es todo lo que importa.  
Su señor padre la tomó del brazo y comenzó a escoltarla fuera de allí. Arya dio una última mirada hacia atrás, fijando sus ojos en el Príncipe, antes de salir del burdel.

* * *

Arya esperó un enorme sermón lleno de gritos por parte de su hermana, pero lo único que obtuvo cuando volvió a la recamara fue el enorme abrazo que ella le dio.  
Sansa palideció al ver la marca de pelea que portaba en su mejilla, junto con su labio medio partido, y cuando su hermana preguntó quién le había hecho aquello, y si el responsable había recibido su castigo, Arya vio en ella una ira que jamás creyó posible en la delicada pelirroja. Su padre fue el encargado de tranquilizarla, y una vez que quedaron a solas Arya le pidió perdón a su hermana por haberla asustado de esa forma, y le prometió no volver a escapar.  
—Deberías haber visto a padre —Sansa le dijo—. Nunca lo vi tan asustado.  
Arya tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable por los sentimientos de angustia que había provocado en su familia.  
—El Príncipe también estaba asustado —su hermana continuó—. Él era el más preocupado de todos, después de padre por supuesto.  
— ¿El Príncipe se preocupó por mí? —no pudo evitar preguntar, con asombro.  
Arya había notado la necesidad con que él se había abalanzado sobre ella, sus ojos vagando por todo su cuerpo para corroborar sus heridas. Al principio le extrañó, pero luego imaginó que el Príncipe Gendry tenía el orgullo herido de que quien iba a ser su esposa lo golpee en el rostro y luego escape sin decir una palabra de disculpa. Jamás podría pensar que al Príncipe le interesaba su bienestar.  
—Él quería salir a buscarte por su cuenta, pero el Rey dijo que eso no era muy conveniente, así que tuvo que esperar en la sala hasta oír noticias sobre tu paradero —Sansa le explicó—. No hacía más que dar vueltas en círculos una y otra vez, parecía un toro perdido.

La pelirroja no notó la peculiar palabra que había usado para describir al Príncipe, pero ella sí lo hizo y tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír. Resulta que había tenido razón en llamarlo toro estúpido; tal vez no era estúpido, pero un toro sin dudas era. Entonces, su sensación de alegría fue ahuyentada por la imagen del Baratheon preocupado, enviando guardias a las calles en su búsqueda, todo por un capricho de ella.

Sansa no tuvo que volver a decirle que debía disculparse con el Príncipe por lo que le hizo la noche anterior; Arya ya estaba haciendo su camino hacia los aposentos reales. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y golpeó la madera dos veces, tratando de acomodar en su mente las palabras que diría. Lo pensó varias veces, pero cuando la puerta se abrió todo lo que había planeado decir se esfumó.  
—My lady —el Príncipe se atragantó con sus palabras, demasiado sorprendido de verla allí.  
—My prince —Arya le hizo la que seguro era la mejor de sus reverencias, mientras su mano jugueteaba con el bordado de su jubón, con algo de nerviosismo.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, y Arya vivió uno de los silencios más incómodos de su vida; uno que acabó con una de las frases más estúpidas que dijo jamás.  
— ¿Puedo pasar?  
Su mente comprendió su pregunta demasiado tarde, y las palabras ya estaban dichas. No pudo evitar el impulso de mirar hacia ambos lados, preocupada de que alguien más la haya oído. Su hermana se hubiese escandalizado de escucharla hablar de esa forma. Podría ser la prometida de Gendry Baratheon, pero eso no implicaba dejar de lado los protocolos que debía cumplir antes de su casamiento, y Arya estaba más que segura de que quedarse a solas con su futuro esposo en su recamara era algo que no podía hacer. El recuerdo de Sansa diciéndole que había espías por toda la Fortaleza Roja llegó a su mente, y la hizo arrepentirse aún más, porque los rumores viajaban más rápido que los cuervos.  
Las mejillas del Príncipe se tiñeron de rojo, y ella tuvo que enfocar la vista en el suelo, no confiando en sí misma para no reír ante la imagen del heredero al Trono de Hierro totalmente ruborizado como una dama. Incluso estuvo a punto de retirar sus palabras, cuando Gendry Baratheon asintió con su cabeza y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso a su recamara.

Para su sorpresa, los aposentos eran mucho más simples de lo que jamás imaginó, sin demasiados lujos para decorarlo. En cierta forma, le recordó a su estancia en Invernalia. Arya examinó todo a su alrededor rápidamente, antes de enfocar su atención en el Príncipe.  
—Vengo en busca de vuestra disculpa, my prince —susurró.  
Gendry no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándola en silencio. Con cada segundo que pasaba, Arya se ponía más nerviosa. ¿Debía interpretar su silencio como algo malo? ¿Acaso él pretendía que ella se arrodille y le suplique?  
—Disculpas —el Príncipe repitió, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad— ¿Por qué?  
—Por haber escapado de la Fortaleza —respondió—, por haber hecho que la Guardia Real salga en mi búsqueda…por haber derramado sangre en vuestra tierra.  
—No fuisteis vos quien derramó la sangre, my lady —Gendry le dijo—. Thoros de Myr lo hizo, y para protegeros.  
Arya no recordaba haber presenciado algo similar en su hogar. Su señor padre solamente había condenado a muerte a un hombre una sola vez, a un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche, y ella ni siquiera lo presenció, sus hermanos lo hicieron. El recuerdo llegó acompañado de la imagen de Jon: Jon corriendo junto con ella por los pasillos de Invernalia, con Ghost y Nymeria detrás; Jon haciéndola reír cuando peleaba con Sansa o se lastimaba mientras jugaba; Jon despidiéndose antes de marchar junto a su tío Benjen para vestir el negro.  
«Me revolvía el cabello, y me llamaba hermanita», de todos sus hermanos, Jon era a quien más extrañaba.

Arya tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y voltear para que el Príncipe no vea las lágrimas que bajaban por su mejilla. Rápidamente limpió la humedad de su rostro, y mantuvo la mirada en el paisaje que había detrás de una de las ventanas de la recamara. Cuando recuperó la compostura y volteó, encontró al Príncipe dos pasos más cerca, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.  
—Pido disculpas por haberos golpeado la noche anterior —dijo, alejando sus recuerdos.  
Recién cuando dijo todos sus errores en voz alta, supo que eran demasiados. Siete infiernos, ella solamente llevaba dos días y una noche allí, y ya había cometido un crimen contra la integridad de un miembro de la familia real; un crimen que se castigaba con la muerte.  
— ¿En verdad lo lamentáis? —él cuestionó.  
Arya lo miró mientras fruncía el ceño, un poco confusa por su pregunta. El tinte de diversión que encontró en sus ojos azules la inquietó todavía más. Quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, sin saber si debía responder aquello o no, si era un truco del Príncipe.  
—Si —finalmente respondió, esperando que él le crea. Cuando recordaba la imagen del Príncipe corriendo hacia ella, preocupado por su bienestar, incluso ella comenzaba a creerlo.

Gendry Baratheon se aproximó a su lado en un movimiento tan rápido que la tomó por sorpresa. Cuando él se agacho y acercó sus labios a su rostro, ella pensó que iba a besarla. Su corazón latió con rapidez, mientras no pudo evitar preguntarse si las cosas debían de suceder a semejante velocidad; pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso atrás para alejarse, el Príncipe se detuvo a centímetros de su mejilla.  
—No deberíais mentir a personas más grandes que vos, my lady.  
Las palabras le hicieron cosquillas en el oído, y Arya sintió su piel erizarse. Se contuvo para no dejar salir un jadeo por la sorpresa, y dio un paso hacia atrás, clavando su mirada en su prometido. La pequeña sonrisa presumida que portaba su rostro le hizo olvidar la culpa que sentía minutos atrás, y el deseo de volver a golpearlo, esta vez más fuerte. Pero ya había aprendido de su error, así que simplemente se conformó con morderse el labio y suspirar.  
—Entonces no podría mentirle a nadie —al menos se permitió rodar los ojos mientras respondía.

El Príncipe dejó salir una leve risa, y ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo oía reír; la primea vez que lo veía tan relajado. Ya no lucía como aquel noble asustado que conoció tan solo un día atrás, parecía una persona diferente.  
—Será mejor que me retire —Arya anunció, sin saber que hacer a continuación—. Ha sido un largo día, y no deseó más que descansar.  
—Me gustaría escoltarla a vuestro aposento, my lady —él le anunció; la diversión en su voz había desaparecido casi por completo—. Esta vez sin recibir un golpe a cambio.  
Ella aún podía notar una diminuta sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, y eso la tranquilizó. Pensó que todo sería más difícil.  
—No os preocupéis —respondió—, ya he tenido demasiada violencia por un día.  
Vio como la sonrisa de su prometido se intensificaba, y sus hombros se relajaban. Aquello fue suficiente para darle el empujón a decir las próximas palabras.  
—Aunque no os prometo nada.  
Gendry Baratheon le dedicó una mirada de reojo y volvió a reír suavemente, antes de caminar a su lado.  
Si. Tal vez esto sería más fácil de lo que imaginó, solo un poco.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hubo alguien que me preguntó si existía Jon en esta historia. Si, si existe. Debo confesar que me fue muy difícil dejar de lado la parte en que él le regala a aguja (en este AU eso nunca sucedió), y evitar convertir esto en un triángulo Gendry/Arya/Jon XD, pero me contuve, dejé de lado mis feelings Jonarya y me apegué a su relación de hermanos.

Aclaración: no tengo la más mínima idea si hay o no una herrería en la Fortaleza Roja XD, vamos a pretender que no.


End file.
